X-02S Strike Wyvern Ace Combat
Background (From Acepedia) The X-02S Strike Wyvern is an evolution of the Erusean-made X-02 Wyvern. Just as its predecessor, the X-02S is a carrier aircraft with stealth capabilities. It also features an experimental Electromagnetic Launcher at a cost to the aircraft's mobility. Its signature variable wings maintain the aircraft's speed and attack power. The X-02S Strike Wyvern was introduced in Ace Combat 7: Skies Unknown. It was initially teased in a trailer released on January 9, 2019, approximately a week before the game's release. At a glance, the Strike Wyvern appears almost identical to the base X-02 Wyvern. What the X-02S lacks in obvious outward differences, it makes up for with numerous internal modifications. Development on the X-02S began with an overhaul of the air frame and changing manufacturing to metal 3D printers. The new airframe uses redesigned engines with heat-resistant magnesium alloys to enhance thrust and fuel efficiency, compensated by expanded air intakes. The exhaust nozzles were changed to a saw-tooth design to lower the plane's infrared signature and make it quieter. The shapes of the weapon bays were altered and conformal fuel tanks were added to the top of the aircraft. The X-02S's control programs were updated to allow full use of all of the aircraft's moving parts: the new folding canards, the signature variable forward-swept wings, the V-shaped tail, and the 3D thrust vectoring. The ventral fins were deemed unnecessary and removed. The combination of all of these parts leads to incredible maneuverability. Other minor improvements include an IRST sensor on top of the nose, an EOTS sensor below the nose, and simplified landing gear. The aforementioned control programs include both fly-by-wire and power-by-wire systems to ensure redundancy. The X-02S features a single machine gun to the left of the cockpit and two standard missile launchers (AIM-9X Sidewinders, R-73 Archers, etc.) underneath the air intakes. Another weapon bay located between the two intakes supports three types of special weapons: upgraded "Dark Fire" long-range air-to-air missiles, next-generation "Star Fire" anti-ship missiles (nicknamed "Flipper" due to their shape), and an experimental "Arclight" Electromagnetic Launcher. A weapons officer can be present in the new two-seat cockpit to operate these new weapons. The original X-02 was a pioneer of new stealth technology and long-range air-to-air missiles, but its advantages were trimmed as other countries employed their own stealth squadrons and radar jamming techniques. The original's variable forward-swept wings were useful in close-range dogfights but susceptible to structural fatigue, creating cracks and folds and eventually mechanical failure. Due to Erusea's reduced military industrial complex post-Continental War, the Erusean Air and Space Administration could not practically improve the X-02. Instead, Erusea tasked Gründer Industries to solve these issues. Development started on April 19, 2010. Gründer overhauled various components and the manufacturing process, resulting in a lighter X-02S that could carry more equipment. In secret and unbeknownst to other Erusean forces, the Erusean Air and Space Administration continued to research the X-02S's potential by having Sol Squadron test the Arclight EML. The ultimate goal was to create a nearly-invincible, highly agile stealth aircraft that could achieve supercruise speeds and hold a large railgun. On October 24, 2019, during the Lighthouse War, Strider Squadron initiated Operation Beehive to capture Shilage Castle to resupply their own base. After Trigger shot down half of the Sol Squadron, Mihaly entered the battlefield with an X-02S equipped with an Arclight EML and engaged Trigger in a dogfight. The rest of Strider Squadron came to Trigger's support and Trigger eventually shot down the X-02S. Mihaly survived the aircraft's destruction. Model Type - X-02S Wyvern Class - Air Superiority/Strike Fighter Crew - 1 + 1 SDC By Location Fuselage - 740 Nose/Cockpit - 370 Wings (2) - 445ea Engines (2) - 560ea Tailplanes (2) - 250ea AR - 12 Armour - Stops up to and including the equivalent of 15mm rounds (2d4x10sd). Armour Piercing, and Explosive rounds are still effective. Speed Flying - Mach 2.7 maximum. Supercruise at Mach 1.65 Range - 800 miles/1280km Combat radius Statistics Height - 4.36m/14.3ft Length - 21.84m/71.65ft Width - 18.3m/60.04ft, 11.54m/37.85ft wings folded in. Weight - 15.2 metric tons empty. Standard load is 24 metric tons Cargo - Minimal survival gear for the pilot nad weapons officer Engines - 2x GIG/ERG-2000 Cost - 10's of millions Weapons Weapon Type - 30mm autocannon Primary Purpose - anti-aircraft Range - 2500m Damage - 3d6x10+40sd per API round. Use appropriate burst rules Rate Of Fire - bursts equal to pilots attacks Payload - 600 rounds (use Armour Piercing rules) Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Nacelle weapon bay (2, 1 per engine nacelle) Primary Purpose - Anti-aircraft/ground Range - HEAAM 25km, HVAAM 50km Damage - 2d6x100 HEAAM, 4d4x100 HVAAM Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1 to 2 equal to pilots attacks Payload - 4 HEAAM or HVAAM each Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Centreline Internal Weapon bay (1) Primary Purpose - Anti-aircraft/ground Range - 110km LRAAM, 135km LRASM, 10km EML Damage - 4d6x100 LRAAM, 5d6x100 LRASM, 1d4x100 EML (armour piercing) Rate Of Fire - 1 at time Payload - 3 LRAAM or LRASM, or 1 EML Bonuses - +1 strike with LRAAM or LRASM, +3 strike with EML Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display) of the pilot's (or other crew members) helmet. Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Ejection System - Ejects crew or crew module out from the robot in emergency circumstances. System typically ejects the occupants about 1000 feet (300m) to parachute safely away. Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air purification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 2 days if necessary, computer controlled independent oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 12 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 400 degrees centigrade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, plasma and magical fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, altimiter, distance traveled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Smoke and Chaff/Flare Dispensers - 12 charges of smoke each create 60ft area of smoke behind the craft. Chaff and flare (12 charges each) give the craft a 75% chance of confusing radar guided (chaff) and heat seeking (flares) causing them to lose lock and miss their target. Fly by Light Control systems - If the craft takes more than 50% damage the systems may fail (60% chance). Lost of the control system gives a penalty to the pilot of -50% to all piloting rolls to maintain control of the aircraft. While functioning the systems give a bonus (+20%) to all piloting rolls. Back fly-by-wire and power-by-wire systems negate the penalties given by system failure. Radar - Can identify upto 72 and track upto 48 targets simultaneously to a range of 200 miles (320km) Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 200 miles. (320km) Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 200 miles (320km). Can target up to 12 targets at once. Laser Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +2 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 600 miles (960km) that can be boosted if proper signal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 20 miles (32km) for emergency back-up. Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is relatively contained however to a radius of 30 feet doing 2d6x10md to anything within the radius. Also a 89% chance the nuclear power supply is leaking radiation. Voice Actuated locking System - Units hatch is locked by a voice actuated system that is programmed to a specific voice (upto 6 can be programmed at once) that must recite a 6 digit access code. There is a manual over-ride keypad in case of systems failure. Limited Electronic Countermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -10% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. Passive Stealth - The designs lends itself to a degree of passive stealth. This translates into a -20% penalty to enemy sensor skill rolls for detection purposes. References Used Acepedia Wiki